Erasing an erase block under certain conditions, e.g., certain temperatures, may not pass erase verification due to problems with certain storage cells of the erase block, even though the erase block is still good. Conventional methods simply retry the erase operation on the erase block without changing any parameters to see if it passes verification a second time, and if not, the erase block is marked as bad and retired.